


Old Friends

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, Season 2, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Kara was surprised with herself. Not that she liked Lena, her obviously beautiful friend and not that she didn’t want to be gay because there was nothing wrong with that. She just hadn’t thought of Lena as someone she wanted to spend however long she was on earth with in that way. She had only just thought of telling her about her secret, let alone confessing a burning love for her that Kara herself and only just now thought of.Kara contemplates the state, and possible future, of her and Lena's relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! part based off another simon and garfunkel song of the same name. ive never watched the show so the events are how i thought they happen based on my consuming of tumblr posts and brief google searches. let me know what you think, hope you enjoy it! till next time!

Kara and Lena sat together in National Park, near Lena’s apartment. Kara had suggested a picnic and Lena agreed. The pair had made sandwiches and salads (of the fruit variety, as if Kara would ever eat something _green_ )

Kara set down a basket and cooler while Lena pulled out a blanket and set it down on the grassy section, the whole park in their view.

She looked at Lena, who was watching a group of children play soccer on the opposite side of the park. There was a water bottle in one hand, her other hand holding her up, legs tucked beneath her. The sun hit her just right, like someone in the sky had orchestrated it to capture Lena’s features perfectly.

Kara’s pried her eyes away from her friend to a group of teens walking by, dressed in coats like they were in the middle of a harsh winter. They were laughing, a boy in the front rode around the group on a skateboard. Her attention was pulled once again from the children to the sounds of the city.

Being an alien from the planet krypton had its perks, but also irks. She could use her powers as Supergirl, saving the city with her heat vison or super hearing. But as Kara Danvers, those powers proved to be overwhelming. She could hear a car crash in another part of the city.

The sound of the crunching metal, of a occupant in one car cursing, a door slamming. Kara closed her eyes, willing herself to tune them out. She did her best to take her attention away from the sounds and looked around the park once more. She grabbed a sandwich and concentrated.

She looked at the pond in the middle of the park. An old couple sat on a bench, feeding birds. She watched as the man put his arm around the other woman and leave a kiss in her greying hair. The woman smiled and put an arm around him right back. The pair sat on the bench like bookends, Kara knowing there was a lifetimes worth of stories between them.

She wondered if they were always together. If maybe when they were her age they had met and decided to stay together till they couldn’t. or maybe it was a struggle, full of uncertainty and pain.

It made her wonder what her future would be like. Would she have a person with her till the end? Would her and Lena-?

Kara’s mind halted, her mind scratching like a record. _Lena? Why would me and Lena be like that couple?_

Kara attempted to brush it off, that she was just imaging them years from now, as nothing more then friends. _Or would we be more?_

Kara played with those thoughts, that she could be good enough for Lena. That they would be together as more then just best friends. The more the idea hung around her mind, the more appealing it sounded. She could imagine her and Lena, sitting together 50 years from now.

They would feed the birds and reminisce of their long lives. Maybe there would be children to speak of, or grandchildren maybe. They would talk about their friends, about the past. And Kara would wrap her arms around her and drop a kiss in her hair.

Lena would smile and hold her and they would stay in that world forever. No more superheroing, no more galas or board meetings. Just them.

Kara was surprised with herself. Not that she liked Lena, her obviously beautiful friend and not that she didn’t want to be gay because there was _nothing_ wrong with that. She just hadn’t thought of Lena as someone she wanted to spend however long she was on earth with in _that_ way. She had only just thought of telling her about her secret, let alone confessing a burning love for her that Kara herself had only just now thought of.

Kara still had her eyes on the couple when she felt a hand on her own. She stopped her ponderings of the future to look up. Lena was smiling at her, drawing her hand back to fix her hair.

“are you going to eat your sandwich or just admire it?” Lena asked, her eyebrow raised, and red tinted lips curved into a sweet smile. Kara had the brief urge to lean over and kiss her but shook it away. Her thoughts of a relationship with Lena were shelved as she smiled and took a bite.

There, under the bright California sky, Kara realized something. Something that she would have to sort out for herself before she told anybody, let alone Lena.

She took another bite of her sandwich and zeroed in on Lena, who was beginning to tell her about a show she just started watching.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
